NextTransport Corporation
nextTransport Corporation was a Roblox chassis and body producer owned by DigitalizedNightmare. This company is Toronto-based and continued working on the 2nd-generation WAVE chassis after WAVE Solutions shut down. The company provided chassis parts, bodies and complete buses to various customers, along with upgrades for vehicles on the WAVE chassis as a successor to Wave Solutions. The company went defunct in January 2020 with operations ceasing on February 1, 2020. Their buses are recognized for their high quality products that work realistically and getting more companies into the industry. The chassis still operates and is in use; however, maintenance of the WAVE chassis is up to operators that acquired vehicles. nextTransport claims to also build rail vehicles but no orders for these (except commemorative models) were ever built. No official successor has been named at this time; however, an unofficial successor is CrazyCatsTV, which has used the same chassis to produce various bus models for the company's former customers. History nextTransport started out with the heavily unsupported Toronto Bus Simulator in 2017, creating various models of Toronto Transit Commissions buses from the 1980s to the present. This map soon gained fame but the chassis was deemed unreliable, despite allowing people to drive TTC buses from various eras without training. Around June 2019, WAVE Solutions shut down after a poor reputation, lack of support and backlash from the community. DigitalizedNightmare (aka AnalogPentium) founded the company. This gave the company access to the W2 chassis and the failed NovaBUS LFS body, which would become their first product as they were to complete TTA's order in 2019. Before they started developing, they made memes pointing on the now defunct WAVE Solutions. They promised to fulfill what could be possible with the bugged W2 chassis and to make it one of the most used chassis systems by various operators, in a bid to make a uniformed chassis system to rival those produced by other agencies. By July 2019, the TTA began to replace the older WAVE buses with newer nextTransport Nova Bus LFSes, which replaced the company's New Flyer Xcelsiors. These buses were delivered as scheduled and the company fulfilled a large order of 50 units for them. The company would then provide 2004-2006 Orion VIIs to them, allowing them to evoke the Toronto Transit Commission. In addition, for Nassau Transportation Authority, Nova Bus LFSAs were produced. nextTransport further provided the Orion VII to Nassau Transportation Authority, which proved to be a hit. The company also produced Orion Vs, which were sold on a more limited niche (only one operator received production models as TTC-specified 1996 versions). A demonstrator Orion VII OG also was sent to Yorkville Transportation Authority sometime in late 2019 and demonstrators of both Orion models were also kept with TTA. In late 2019, nextTransport sent its chassis to the Regional Transportation Commission in Las Vegas, Nevada after selling its developer, CrazyCatsTV the Orion VII OG. The chassis became used to produce various New Flyer, Neoplan and Gillig models; none of which were envisioned by nextTransport and sales dropped. In the meantime, the company attempted to build other vintage buses, such as the GM New Look and the New Flyer D900. Their fatal flaw was that they never revived the dropped New Flyer XD40, the Neoplan AN440 or the New Flyer D40LF. Therefore, they had ended up in a market that was no longer in their favour and production ceased. They also did not keep support with MBTA, a customer WAVE was heavily involved with. In October 2019, nextTransport gave away two of their TTC buses- the first and last buses built by the company to Royal Transportation Authority. The latter, TTC 7106 entered service with the agency; the latter model was also part of nextTransport's last order fulfilled (1996 Orion Vs). As of February 1, 2020, DigitalizedNightmare announced that nextTransport will shut down and no longer provide support to agencies that use its products. The company has further protected their Twitter account as of January 30, 2020 and it will no longer be updated. nextTransport will be remembered for improving the WAVE V2 chassis and further bringing it to the status where it is in 2020; as it has kept these systems with members and will hopefully continue to provide service for years to come on Roblox. Customers * Tobes Transportation Authority (main) * Nassau Transportation Authority * Yorkville Transit Authority * Regional Transportation Commission of Southern Nevada * Royal Transit Authority * Toronto & Region Transportation Authority Products Vehicles Sold * Nova Bus LFS/LFS Hybrid * Nova Bus LFSA * Orion II * Orion VII "OG"/Hybrid * Orion V (05.501/diesel model only) Vehicles in Beta Testing Only * GM New Look Demonstrator Roster All demonstrator units have been pulled from service, except for the unit owned by Yorkville Transit Authority. Category:Vehicle Developers